


What if They Know? ("Training" Part 2)

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Series: Klance "Training" Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron are great at a lot of things, but not so good at keeping secrets.





	What if They Know? ("Training" Part 2)

It was a quiet day in the Castle of Lions. After what happened last week, Shiro decided that some relaxation time would be good for the paladins. Two in particular.

Shiro was looking over troop deployments Pidge got off a captured Galra drone in the dining hall. Thanks to Hunk, he could work and eat now at the same time. Lance walked in with a bowl of whatever it was that Hunk and Coran whipped up today. He could never really tell.

“Look at our diligent leader,” Lance said, setting his bowl down, “wasn't off time your idea?”

“It's important. Besides, I figured that there were people who might like some time to themselves. Or, not to themselves.”

Lance choked on his mush for a second. He turned away from the table to cough.

“You alright Lance?” Shiro asked with a knowing grin.

“Yeah I just… this food is still taking some getting used to.” Lance said through his own nervousness.

“Well it's ok if you don't like it. We won't judge you for what you like.”

At this point, Lance was scooping food into his mouth at an alarming rate, keeping intense eye contact with his bowl.

“Lance, I-”

“Oh look at that I'm finished man I guess it was good after all well I gotta go I'll see you later Shiro bye have fun.”

_He knows he knows oh god he knows how does he know_

Lance walked into the kitchen and left the bowl on the counter. His mind was going a mile a minute. He almost didn't notice when he bumped into Pidge in the hallway.

“Lance!” She almost dropped a box of electronic equipment she was carrying.

“Oh, sorry. You haven't seen, um, Keith, have you?”

Pidge had to use every ounce of restraint to not light up like a Christmas tree.

“Not lately, no. Have you… checked the training deck?”

Lance could feel sirens going off in his head. He blankly stared at Pidge’s indifferent face.

_Abort abort abort abort abort abort abort_

“Well, I'm gonna go help Coran do some repairs. Talk to you later.”

Lance sped down the hallway trying not to literally run from his feelings. He needed to find Keith, and quick. He tried the control room next. Allura and Hunk were there, but no Keith.

“You ok Lance?” Hunk asked.

“Me? Please, I'm great. Have you seen Keith around?”

Hunk and Allura gave each other a smug grin.

“Y'know what,” Lance said, “I'm just gonna go lay down.”

Lance stormed down the halls of the castle to his room. “I know we aren't supposed to have secrets but come on!”

“What secrets?”

Lance jumped at the sound of Keith's voice. He was sitting on his bed, just across the hall from Lance's.

“There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you.”

“And you didn't check my room?”

“Keith,” he sat down next to him, “they all know.”

“They know? What do you mean?”

“I don't know what to do, what if they all make fun of me? What if they make fun of you?”

“Hey, calm down.” Keith grabbed Lance's hand. “How do you know they know?”

“Well Shiro, he was talking about… about Hunk's food but like… it was like he meant to… oh but Pidge, she was… Coran with the… and Allura, Keith, she… looked at Hunk…”

“Lance, wait.” Keith said. “Do you…”

He sounded worried.

“Do I what?”

“Do you not want people to know about…us?”

Lance thought for a few seconds. He threw himself back on the bed with a groan.

“I'm not sure I even know about… us.”

Keith laid down beside him. “Hey.” Lance was staring at the ceiling. “Lance, look at me.”

Lance turned his head and looked at him.

“Here's what I know.” Keith said with a calming voice. “When I'm here with you, looking into your eyes, holding you in my arms, I feel…”

Lance turned his body to face Keith.

“When I'm with you,” Lance said, “I don't miss Earth as much.” Keith's face lit up when he heard this.

“When I'm with you,” Keith took over, “I I'm not scared of the Galra or Zarkon. I just feel like…”

“... I'm home.” They said in unison, making them both gasp. Then they laughed. Then they kissed.

It wasn't as passionate as last time. It was more caring, almost therapeutic. They wanted to make sure they both knew how they felt.

They stayed laying with each other for a long while. They didn't even notice Rover as it floated out of the doorway.

Pidge was holding the screen up so they could all see, guiding Rover back to them all.

“Guys,” Shiro said as he walked into the room, “what are you watching?”

“A soap opera.” Pidge said. “You just missed the best part.”

“I dunno, I think the season premier was pretty solid.” Hunk said.

“I'm just waiting for the finale.” Allura added. The paladins gave her a curious look. “What? We had tv on Altea.”


End file.
